


Scopeless

by yails



Series: Coroika one-shots [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Splatfest (Splatoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yails/pseuds/yails
Summary: The first splatfest that the Blue Team can participate is here! Unfortunely, (or perhaps fortunely!) the two marksmen of the crowning teams over the Square are on the same splatfest team!





	Scopeless

Stage. After. Stage. That tag popped up in the screen. While it was normally custom for the team to stay together during the fests, especially back home, since they were an even two for two split between the two sides, they all split their different ways. Headphones went for going into the 'Pro' matches in an attempt to get some more experience with her charger, while the other on the straightman trope side- Glasses- went for the casual battles. Something about  _"Oh I just want to have fun without worrying about running into anyone too tough!_ " 

 

Headphones at first shrugged it off, but as her matches with the imperial team's charger became frequent, and those matches being up against many of the higher-ranking teams that she was familiar with from the Square Cup appearing, she realized the mistake she made. But she couldn't back out now, afterall, she would be lying if she left these lobbies! 

 

So she stayed. 

 

And so did N-Pacer.

 

They stayed to themselves during the first few matches together, only interacting through some infrequent booyahs to good shots the two took. Every match with the two together seemed to be harder than the others though- As it could be with the distinct fact of the two using the same class of weapon or their opponents putting more effort into their pushes and plays as to top the golden queen. 

 

For what Headphones initially intended her place in the ranked fights, this was  _amazing_. She watched her power grow from the lowly 1600 that she usually got up to nearly the 2000's, she was able to use the other team's focus against N-Pacer to  _her_ advantage. 

 

And N-Pacer noticed this. She noticed it quickly. It was hard to not notice it, seeing as while the matches went by, Headphone's stats begun to grow, even surpassing hers at a point as N-Pacer had less and less targets to deal with. 

 

When the two were put on the same team again, N-Pacer took a hold of Headphone's arm before they were to head out to the map they were assigned. "Headphones." 

 

Headphones looked up to the other, blinking. "Huh?" 

 

"Have you been using me?" 

 

" _What_?" 

 

"I've seen your power through the last few sets. Have you been using me as bait?" 

 

Headphone's heart dropped. "Ah- Y... Yes." She fidgeted with her charger, before N-Pacer gently took it and handed hers over. "What?" 

 

"You're really good at using this. Why don't we try something different..." N-Pacer tossed the scopeless charger up a few times. "I'm surprised you don't use a scope." 

 

"Ah, there's actually something to it!" Headphones laughed some, hugging the other's charger. "It's just... I need to see my teammates a lot, and the scope doesn't really help with my visibility." N-Pacer nodded slowly. "I... Talked about it with Half-Rim and Skull not too long ago." 

 

"Do you feel comfortable swapping just for this match? I want to see how you do with my charger." 

 

"If you-you want me to!" Headphones scratched behind her headphones. "Why not?" 

 

It went... Well. Better than either of them would have expected out of someone who wasn't particularly fond of a scope. Well enough that Headphones actually  _asked_ N-Pacer to use it again. The next match the two went into was on Shellendorf, and the two started off to the same place from spawn. As they both moved to the same perch, they paused and looked at each other, then started laughing. 

 

"I'll go this way." Headphones nodded a little, until N-Pacer grabbed her arm once more. 

 

"This is a better spot for a scope. Last match you were a bit shakey with it. Here." N-Pacer helped her for the few moments that they had before worrying about the other team, wrapping her arms around her to help show her how to hold the charger. "Don't stay looking through your scope the entire time. Use your scope to your advantage- Letting yourself get more range." 

 

Headphones took her advice as the other charger headed off away from her and she watched her side of the map. Midway through the match, and a few downed funnymen later, Headphones was met with an agitated N-Pacer. "Is everything okay?" 

 

"I've been having a hard time trying to hit my shots. I've been  _hitting_ them, but it's..." 

 

"Been difficult?" Headphones smiled. "Here, I'll try to show you. Can I see?" The two exchanged weapons as Headphones watched and readied her charger. "I know that someone's coming up here soon, so I get my charge. Since I don't need a scope, I can hold it." She explained to the other, and surely enough, someone begun to head up to the glassed over area. She dipped into the ink before using her momentum from moving in it to catch the opponent off guard and jump back up to her ledge. "With the scopeless charger, you can hold your charge as long as you keep a hold of your trigger." 

 

"Impressive!"

 

"Eh, I wouldn't say  _impressive_..." Headphones scratched at her cheek. "It just takes a little getting used to. The chargers we use don't hold their charge for long in ink though." She handed hers over to the taller girl. "I want to see how you do with my charger!" 

 

N-Pacer stammered before she accepted to take the charger and hand hers over. Headphones shuffled away from her so she could give her space to try and get anyone who was coming up. It took the elder teen a few tries before she got it, but when she did, she jumped and hugged Headphones. 

 

"Woah!" Headphones laughed, hugging her back. "Are you... Okay?" 

 

"I-!" N-Pacer's cheeks darkened and she stepped off. "I got a little excited, forgive me." 

 

"It's okay!" Headphones pinched her ear. "I like seeing you a bit more happy anyways." Headphones smiled and stepped off away from her. "Hey, Pacer?"

 

"Huh?" 

 

"You want to get a snack after this match? We've been out here for a few hours, you know." 

 

"Sounds good." 

**Author's Note:**

> for joast............. dont look @ me, happy n-pacer is a good n-pacer.............................


End file.
